


Little Pink Pills

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: Post House of X/Powers of X. The fruits of Krakoa have born a promising new drug. It may very well be the most potent aphrodisiac ever made. But it needs testing. Cyclops, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, and Wolverine all eagerly volunteer and the results are uncanny.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Little Pink Pills

** Little Pink Pills **

* * *

**AN: The following is a one-shot story inspired by the events of House of X/Powers of X in the X-Men comics. It takes place shortly after Krakoa is established and recognized as a sovereign nation. It’s just a simple one-off story with a simple, sexy plot. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Cyclops/Jean Grey, Wolverine/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Cyclops**

_‘These mean character thoughts.’_

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or Marvel in any capacity. They are owned by Disney. I am making no money off this. Please don’t sue.**

* * *

**Krakoa – Secure Research Gardens**

_“Thank you for participating in Krakoa Research Test Number 69. Your efforts are critical in the continued prosperity of Krakoa and mutant kind.”_

The formal, yet cordial voice of Sage filled the secluded research chamber in the heart of Krakoa. Located far from the primary residences and near the main court of the Quiet Council, it was a domain known only to a few and accessible to even fewer. It was where Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy, Magneto, and Moira MacTaggart developed the three world-changing drugs from Krakoa’s flowers, giving them a precious resource with which to establish their nation. Anything that came from these chambers was expected to have a similar effect.

Work on producing more precious fruits from Krakoa’s bounty never stopped, even after Charles Xavier secured their place on a global stage. Their mutant populous included many brilliant minds with bold ideas. Some were too bold while others simply lacked vision. Only a select few ever made it to this level of testing.

“Test Number 69?” commented an amused Jean Grey. “That _can’t_ be the official number. Can anyone honestly believe there were 68 failed tests before this one?”

“People accept many unbelievable things these days,” said Scott Summers. “Lately, we’ve been achieving all sort of impossible feats for our kind and our future.”

“So, you believe that number is a coincidence?” Jean asked.

“Hell no.”

The two long-time lovers shared a good laugh as they waited for further instructions. Standing together in the center of the research area, wearing the same costumes they’d worn to a Quiet Council meeting earlier that day, they prepared for what Beast claimed was a critical test for the future of Krakoa. They believed he was serious, but even he cracked a smile when he told them the test number.

It was juvenile, but fitting. After learning of the specifics, Scott and Jean gladly volunteered themselves for this secretive project. They even helped Sage set up the research area, integrating Krakoa’s unique biology with advanced technology. From the ambient lighting to the sensors in the walls, it felt less like a lab and more like an enclosed nature preserve. It had other amenities, as well, but only those necessary to conduct the test.

While Scott and Jean stood in the center of the chamber in anticipation, they had other participants waiting in the wing. Watching from the south end of the room, Logan and Emma Frost watched with equal intrigue. They’d also been among the select few informed of the test. They didn’t even wait for Beast to share all the particulars before volunteering as well.

“There’s no way Charles authorized this without knowing the _implications_ ,” commented an increasingly restless Emma Frost. “I don’t care how powerful his mind is. It still has naughty side that he hides, albeit poorly.”

“You’re one to talk. You never go into a mind without looking for its dirtiest parts,” said Logan as he sipped on his third beer of the evening.

“I don’t look for it. Mostly, it finds me,” she retorted.

“Whatever you say, blondie,” laughed Logan. “You still jumped at the chance to share in the fun.”

“Fun is hardly a motivating factor here. There are legitimate issues at play, with respect to the future of our kind. As head of the Hellfire Trading Company, I’m obligated to take note of potential breakthroughs in Krakoa’s resources. The life-saving drugs we sell are already worth their weight in Vibranium. If this adds to our precious bounty, then it can only help us.”

“You expect me to believe that’s more than half-true?” scoffed the former living weapon.

“That depends. Do you expect me to believe you’re here just to watch someone test a new drug?”

Logan laughed again before crumbling up his empty beer can and tossing it aside. Emma continued glaring at him with folded arms, as though she hadn’t already read his mind. He paid her no mind, keeping his attention on Scott and Jean. They knew as well as Emma why they’d volunteered their time and presence. There didn’t need to put into words what was already so obvious.

“We’ve all moved forward. We confronted the shit that drove us nuts and decided to turn the page,” said Logan, still ignoring Emma’s gaze.

“And skip quite a few chapters along the way,” Emma said under her breath.

“We’re building new lives on Krakoa,” he went on. “It’s a fresh start…a clean slate…a chance to turn the burdens that made us miserable into strengths.”

“You almost sound hopeful,” Emma said.

“I am,” he replied, “and you ought to be too, Frost…especially if this drug works as intended.”

She cast him another bemused glare, but he continued ignoring it. Whatever their motivations or past drama, they had another opportunity to pursue something greater on Krakoa. Like the rest of the X-Men, they’d spent so much time trying to save Charles Xavier’s dream. Now that it was real, they dared to dream bigger.

Some of those dreams just happened to be more lurid than others.

_“The test is about to commence,”_ said Sage, her voice once again broadcasting through speakers in the chamber. _“Please confirm that you’re aware of the purpose of this test, as well as your role within it.”_

“I confirm that I’m aware and willing,” said Scott with an official tone befitting of Krakoa’s Captain Commander.

“I confirm, as well,” said Jean, showing more eagerness as she stood next to her husband.

_“Thank you. Your affirmation has been recorded,”_ Sage replied. _“We will now proceed with the first phase.”_

The eager couple remained where they stood, watching intently as the exotic machinations of Krakoa unfolded around them. Sage, taking full advantage of her computer-like mind, operated those mechanisms from the observation deck that overlooked the chamber from above. She’d been tasked with calibrating the sensors and processing the valuable data the test would produce. Scott and Jean were tasked with producing that data.

As the various systems booted up, a tree-like table emerged from the floor and formed in front of them. Atop the table was a pitcher of water, four drinking glasses, and four beautiful flowers with bright pink petals. They gave off a pleasant, relaxing aroma that reminded Scott and Jean of the honeymoon suite they’d stayed in after they got married. That too was likely not a coincidence.

While they took in the scent and the memories it evoked, two of the flowers bloomed. More wondrous aromas followed along with a beautiful display of Krakoa’s nature. In addition to a vibrant flower, a small diamond-shaped pill appeared in the center. Like the flower, it was bright pink and radiated with the beauty of their homeland’s bounty.

_“Please take one pill with a glass of water from the flowering pod,”_ Sage instructed. _“Be sure to swallow it whole.”_

They were basic instructions. Scott and Jean followed them with little reservation. They even smiled at one another as they downed their pill and drank water from the pitcher provided. Such motions were mostly a formality. They knew the more _intense_ parts of the test were about to commence.

_“Let the data show that test subjects, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, have ingested a dose of Human Drug Prototype V,”_ Sage said in her robotic voice. _“This drug, like the three primary drugs of export, was synthesized from Krakoa’s flora. Its intended effect is that of a powerful aphrodisiac. In men, it facilitates strong, long-lasting erections with brief, if not negligible refractory periods. In women, it triggers increased arousal and sensitivity in the vagina, labia, and clitoris. In both, it enhances the intensity, duration, and succession of orgasm. The cumulative effect is a greater, more satisfying sexual experience that….”_

“Enough with the impromptu health lesson, Sage!” Emma shouted out from across the chamber. “We know what those effects are. Just get to the part where we see if it works, already.”

“Spoken like a woman with a ton of _experience_ to boot,” said Logan under his breath.

That earned him a scold from Emma and some terse thoughts from Sage. The only one who didn’t notice were Scott and Jean. They were already exchanging affectionate gestures, holding hands and moving a bit closer to one another.

“She’s _so_ impatient,” said Jean, still smiling as she rolled her eyes.

“Ignore her. She gets like that when she’s excited,” Scott mentioned, smiling back as he lovingly caressed her face. “Just focus on _this_. Focus on _us_.”

“Don’t worry, hun. You have my undefined attention, as well as my love.”

They still felt the restless looks of Emma and Logan. They were content to ignore them, focusing on each other and the test that awaited.

_“Please refrain from further interruptions,”_ Sage continued from the observation deck. _“But in the interest of expediting the test, I’ll skip physiological and pharmacological review.”_

“I appreciate such consideration,” said Emma, still not hiding her frustration.

_“It’s not out of consideration for your attitude, Emma. I’m opting to dispense with such protocol because I’m already detecting some preliminary effects from the drug. The sensors are already picking up on increased heart rate, blood flow, and hormone activity.”_

That surprised and intrigued Emma enough to silence her. Even Logan took noticed, turning his attention back towards the center of the chamber. He didn’t need elaborate tools to pick up on those effects. He could already smell them, but scent could only do so much to reveal how they felt.

As the couple gazed at one another lovingly, their embrace became more intimate. Jean, her face flushed as her smile widened, pawed her husband’s chest with her soft hands. Scott returned the favor by feeling up her thighs, hips, and waist, tracing his hands up her hourglass figure. His usually ironclad discipline faltered as the effects took hold. They happened faster and more intensely than either of them had expected.

“You feel that, Jean?” he asked in a deep, masculine tone that echoed with deep desire.

“Oh yeah,” Jean replied, “I definitely feel it!”

_‘Please describe what you’re feeling for the record,’_ Sage requested over the speaker.

“Horny,” Jean said without hesitation, “very, very horny.”

_“Would you mind being more specific?”_

“My skin feels hot. My lady parts are getting moist. And I have an _intense_ urge to strip naked and make love to my husband.”

“Aside from my penis getting erect faster than usual, I don’t have much to add,” said Scott, blushing at Jean’s graphic description.

Jean snickered at his remark. She still found his reaction to sensual matters so adorable. He’d always been more reserved when discussing sex. Even dating Emma Frost hadn’t tempered some of that awkwardness that once plagued him as a teenager. Being on Krakoa helped them shed other reservations, but there was still room for the endearing spirit that resided at the heart of their love.

_“Thank you. No further depictions are necessary,”_ Sage replied.

“Speak for yourself,” said Emma, now watching more intently.

“You’d say a lot more if you could smell Jeannie’s pussy right now…a lot more,” said Logan, now sharing her interest.

_“I confirm through sensory data that sexual arousal has been achieved,’_ Sage continued. _‘I must note that it occurred far faster than originally calculated. The dosage requirements will be analyzed for future experiments. For now, we’ll proceed with testing the secondary effects.”_

More commands came in from the observation deck. Just like before, the unique blend of technology with Krakoa reacted.

Just a few feet from where Scott and Jean were standing, a king-sized bed formed from Krakoa’s unique biomass. It perfectly mirrored the same beds they slept on in the Summer Home they shared on the moon, complete with soft white sheets, extra-plush pillows full, and a light brown frame. Someone, most likely Alex, must have shared those specifications with Beast and Sage while crafting the test. They had to remember to thank him later.

_“Please remove your clothes,”_ Sage instructed. _“For the rest of the test, you must remain fully nude.”_

“We’re perfectly comfortable with that,” said Scott, already starting to undress.

“Words I never thought I’d hear you say, Slim,” Jean teased as she kicked off her yellow boots.

“That was before everyone on this island saw us naked in the Hatchery. I’d say modesty is a moot point on Krakoa.”

The two impassioned lovers proceeded to eagerly strip down. Jean didn’t have much to remove, having worn the same green dress and pointy Marvel Girl mask she’d worn to the Quiet Council meeting earlier that day. She removed both with ease, tossing aside the mask and unzipping her dress so that she could slide it off her shapely body. The only thing she had left after kicking it aside were her white panties, which had already become sticky from her arousal.

Scott was less casual and more urgent in getting out of his attire. After removing his hood, he pulled the top part of his uniform up over his head. He was usually more careful to avoid dislodging his visor, but he could only be so careful when he was that horny. Removing his pants proved more difficult. There was already a noticeable bulge in his crotch that Jean kept eying. The usually coordinated Captain Commander genuinely struggled to get his pants and underwear off. It would’ve been comical if the desires guiding them weren’t so intense.

By the time he stepped out of his pants and boots, Jean had already slipped out of her panties. They made no effort to hide their exposed bodies, giving Logan and Emma a full-frontal eyeful. The reservations they used to have about nudity had vanished completely.

“Damn, Jeannie looks good naked,” said Logan, not hiding his reaction as his gaze drifted up and down her exposed body. “From her tits to her pussy, she’s a sight to behold.”

“Don’t act like naked women is such a novelty, Logan,” Emma chided.

“Says the woman who can’t take her eyes of Cyke’s dick.”

“I admire the male form as much as any straight woman. I just think it’s quaint how you commit so much energy to admiring all of Jean’s naked features.”

“Like you ain’t done the same?” he retorted.

“I don’t have to. I do more than _admire_. There aren’t many parts of Scott Summers’ body that I haven’t seen, touch, kissed, or licked.”

“If you’re trying to turn me off, it ain’t gonna work, Frost,” Logan said.

“What makes you think I want to undermine your lecherous motivations?” the White Queen quipped. “I’m just pointing out you have some catching up to do. And this is an opportunity for all of us.”

She and Logan continued watching intently, but they kept their distance. They still admired the scene before them. A naked Scott Summers and Jean Grey gave them plenty to admire for personal and practical reasons, but their presence was only minor part of the test that awaited.

The couple had heard the colorful commentary of their admiring observers, but barely noticed their presence. In the heated moment, every ounce of focus and energy was on each other. They looked at one another with an intense lust that perfectly complemented their love. Scott reached forth and caressed her face while admiring her naked body. Jean smiled at his affectionate gestures, pawing his chest with one hand while stroking his erect cock with the other.

“I’m so wet. And you’re so hard,” Jean noted while she stroked his shaft. “I’ve never wanted to make love to you _this_ much before.”

“Me neither,” said Scott. “I want you, Jean. I don’t think words or thoughts could describe how much I want you.”

“That must mean the drug is working,” she said with growing excitement.

_“To a point, that is accurate,”_ Sage replied over the speakers. _“The prototype has succeeded in one critical purpose. It initiated heighted sexual arousal. The next purpose involves its effects on sexual intercourse, as a whole. Part of that involves the physical attributes, of which you’ve both demonstrated. The other involves emotional attributes. The ability to have sex is not the same as the ability to express love. For the good of this test, I request that you do both.”_

It was an overly scientific way of saying that making love and having sex weren’t the same thing. As a married couple whose love spanned life, death, and multiple resurrections, Scott and Jean understood that. Emma and Logan understood it, too. Now, they were tasked with demonstrating that powerful distinction for the sake of a scientific experiment. It might not have been the most romantic setting, but it didn’t make the two lovers any less motivated.

“You heard the lady, hun,” said Jean with playful seduction. “Let’s make love!”

“For the good of the test, right?” Scott teased.

“The test…sure,” she laughed.

Following their love as much as their lust, the married couple met in a passionate kiss. Then, like a couple of horny teenagers let loose, Jean jumped up into her husband’s arms and threw her legs around his waist. Scott instinctively caught her, his strong hands gripping her heart-shaped butt, and laid her down on the bed.

A hot and heavy make-out session followed, coupled with equally intense foreplay. With an enthusiasm they hadn’t shared since their honeymoon, they kissed and caressed one another with impassioned eagerness. Scott was so focused, feeling up her womanly curves and teasing all the right areas. Jean matched his effort, kissing him with extra tongue and conveying her intense desire with every touch.

The foreplay was so _energetic,_ especially for a married couple who knew each other’s bodies so well. It wasn’t just a means for further arousal. They already had that. The touching, kissing, and caressing helped set a kind of intimate, romantic tone. Pursuing wild lust was easy. Channeling it into an act of love was tricky, but Scott and Jean had mastered that effort. They just never had it manifest so _intensely_.

While they were usually inclined to draw the romantic build-up, their more basic desires got the better of them. Jean felt the tip of her lover’s hard, rigid dick rub up against her moist slit. Her body craved his manly flesh, just as he craved her womanly warmth. There was certainly a time for gentle, drawn-out foreplay, but this wasn’t one of them.

“Scott…take me,” Jean gasped.

“Jean…my love,” was all Scott got out in his breathless state.

His focus not waning for a millisecond, Scott elevated his body slightly and grabbed hold of his love’s thighs. Jean eagerly spread her legs, aligning her pelvis with his in anticipation. As he pressed the tip of his cock against her moist folds, she grabbed onto his shoulders and locked eyes with his. He then drove his hips forward, thrusting his hardened manhood into her tender womanhood.

Their fleshly union triggered a chorus of impassioned gasps, as well as a flood of new data.

_“Intercourse has commenced,”_ Sage announced from the observation booth. _“Initiating data collection on bio-sensory output. Parameters on exertion, pleasure, and emotional bonding are in place.”_

The main course of the test had begun. Scott and Jean were making love for every sensor in the chamber. They knew the importance of the test when they signed up, but at that moment, it was just an afterthought. In their minds and hearts, they were just a husband and wife sharing an intimate moment.

“Yes! Oh yes! Ohhh Scott!” Jean panted as her naked body rocked to the rhythm of each fervent motion.

“Oh! Oh my, God! Oh Jean!” Scott gasped, balancing that rhythm with a steady supply of loving gestures.

Their approach seemed simple. They did it in a basic missionary position with Scott keeping his torso slightly elevated while Jean kept her legs spread at just the right angle, allowing every thrust to penetrate her depths in manner that hit all the right spots. The sound of their hips slapping together with each movement filled the chamber, mixing with the familiar grunts and grasps of hot lovemaking.

However, the simplicity of their act hid more complex manifestations. They weren’t easily visible, but they became increasingly apparent as their lovemaking played out.

_“Exertion levels are above average,”_ Sage noted. _“Neural, tactile, and hormone levels are surging. All figures indicate a significant increase in the amount of pleasure in both parties.”_

“If only those fancy gizmos had telepathy,” said Emma as she watched on with a more curious gaze. “I swear, the thoughts they’re projecting are so…”

“Dirty? Sexy? Something I ain’t read enough cheesy romance novels to notice?” said Logan, who was just as curious.

“I’m usually adept at articulating such lurid concepts,” she said, “but this time, I’m genuinely at a loss. And that both worries and _intrigues_ me.”

The two curious observers watched closer as the erotic scene before them escalated. The pace of their movements intensified. Scott pumped his cock inside the tight folds of her pussy, the loud smacking sound of their colliding flesh echoing with every motion. More kissing, touching, and caressing mixed in with the sensual rhythm. Through the heat of their lovemaking, they worked up a healthy sweat.

However, that wasn’t the only manifestation of such rigorous sex. As if to mirror both the passion and the data, they each neared the brink of orgasm with surprising efficiency. Jean could already feel it building in her core. Scott wasn’t far behind, his throbbing dick ready to blow its load inside. It didn’t usually happen this quickly, even in their most intimate moments. Whether through the effects of the drug or the mood it inspired, the rush of ecstasy rapidly approached. It approached so quickly that it almost caught them by surprise.

“Oh! Ohhh I’m coming, Scott! I’m gonna come!” Jean panted, her expression shifting under the approaching feeling.

“Already? Good! I’m about…to come…hard!” Scott grunted.

Jean hooked her legs around his waist, curling her toes and digging the balls of her feet into his back. Scott took her hands in his, interlacing their fingers and holding on tight as he delivered a final surge of focused thrusts. The approaching ecstasy was bigger than anything they’d experienced since their honeymoon. When it arrived, they experienced a feeling that raised the bar for blissful lovemaking of all kinds.

“Oohhh Scott!” Jean cried out.

“Jean!” he exclaimed.

Their orgasmic cries filled the chamber as they entered uncharted territories of ecstasy. Their peak wasn’t simultaneous, but it was so close and so powerful that it hardly mattered.

Jean closed her eyes, arched her back, and shuddered under multiple waves of hot ecstasy. It was definitely no ordinary orgasm. She’d experienced everything from a simple release earned by way of a vibrator to round of marathon lovemaking with her husband. This pleasure was on another level. It was as though her sexual function had been upgraded.

As the feeling flowed through her body, her pussy contracted around her lover’s cock, squeezing it hard with her womanly heat. It helped Scott get his taste of this special ecstasy too. He was every bit as animated in relishing its grandeur. He squeezed her hands with his, grunting hard as his dick throbbed in accord with his release. It throbbed longer and harder than a typical release.

Emma once joked that the male orgasm was basically a messy firecracker, ending too quickly with too little spectacle. If she could feel what Scott felt, even if it were just the volume of cum he released into Jean’s pussy, she’d know it was no laughing matter.

_“Let the record show that orgasm was achieved by both partners a full 61 percent faster than expected,”_ Sage announced through the speakers. _“The data also confirms that the duration and intensity of both orgasms was increased by a factor of 64 percent. Those figures also exceed previous estimates.”_

“A full 64 percent?” said an astonished and curious Emma Frost. “I assume she meant to say relatively speaking.”

_“No, Emma. I did not,”_ Sage replied, much to the White Queen’s chagrin.

“Damn! Don’t know how that works, but I doubt anyone’ll care,” said Logan.

_“Unfortunately, we have to care,”_ said Sage. _“We must quantify these effects as best we can. There is a great deal of data to crunch.”_

“Well, can you go any faster?” said Emma, not hiding her impatience and excitement.

_“What makes you think the first phase is complete?”_

Emma and Logan turned their attention back to the two impassioned lovers in the center of the chamber. They’d been so taken by the initial numbers that they didn’t notice that Scott and Jean were already engaged in a new round of foreplay. They didn’t seem at all inclined to enjoy just one extra-strong orgasm.

Scott was still on top, kissing and caressing his wife with focused passion. Jean kissed back with plenty of tongue, their naked bodies still grinding within the post-orgasmic afterglow. At some point, he withdrew his penis from her depths. However, he remained noticeably aroused.

“Mmm…you’re still hard,” Jean pointed out.

“And you’re still wet,” Scott retorted wryly.

“Think the test allows us to make love again?” she asked with a playful grin.

“Would we care if it didn’t?” he asked.

_“There’s no need to entertain such recourse,”_ said Sage. _“The test actually requires you to make love as much as you can. As expected, the drug has eliminated the usual refractory period that occurs after orgasm. That means the man can maintain an erection, even after orgasm. It also means a woman can sustain her arousal, which facilitates multiple orgasms.’_

“Finally! A means of reducing the orgasm gap,” Emma commented, “not that some of us weren’t doing our part.”

_“As you continue to make love, please note the ease with which arousal and orgasm are achieved,”_ Sage went on. _‘It’s the primary way in which we gauge the effectiveness of the drug.”_

Scott and Jean laughed together before resuming their make-out session. They had the desire to make love again, as well as the ability. Test or no test, they eagerly indulged in more intimate passion.

“Well, if the test _requires_ it,” said Scott, pretending to be pragmatic.

“Shut up and kiss me, my love,” said Jean seductively. “You’ve got a very horny wife and a very hard dick. Let’s make the most of it!”

“The most, indeed,” said Scott with manly grin.

The post-coital pillow talk ceased. The two long-time lovers resumed their foreplay. With no need for the usual rest period in between rounds of sex, Scott and Jean could freely indulge. For the good of the test – in addition to just having great sex with the person they loved – they pushed their passions to the utmost.

After a brief, but intense make-out session, Scott and Jean shifted their bodies. Scott got on his back and Jean got on top, aligning themselves in a 69 position so that they could give each other oral sex. Even with sexual fluids dripping from their respective genitalia, they did not hesitate for a second. Jean enveloped her lover’s cock between her lips and Scott drove his tongue into her pussy. They weren’t quite as _energetic_ as they’d been when they made love the first time, but the results were just as blissful.

“Good to see Scott’s cunnilingus skills have carried over,” Emma commented as she watched on with lurid intrigue. “Such _precision_ is a precious skill.”

“Keep it in your pants, Frost…for now,” Logan teased.

“Says the man who made sure to wear his baggiest pants today,” she quipped.

They watched on as the test continued unfolding before their eyes. The effects of the drug seemed to be intensifying because the pace of Scott and Jean’s lovemaking accelerated.

Their mutual oral sex was slow and steady at first, a clear byproduct of the afterglow from their first orgasm. Once that faded, though, they stepped up their efforts. Jean sucked harder and faster, the wet slurping sounds filling the chamber as she deep-throated her husband’s shaft with uncanny skill. Scott was just as skilled in eating her pussy out, using his fingers to spread her folds and his tongue to stimulate those sensitive parts he knew so well. It ultimately led to Jean climaxed again in record time.

“Oohhh Scott!” she cooed as she climaxed again.

Her body shook with the same orgasmic delight as before. It forced her to cease her oral teasing so she could soak in the feeling, but she made up for it by shoving his dick between her breasts, pushing them together to keep the feeling going. Scott certainly seemed to appreciate it. He eagerly lapped up her feminine juices, caressing her womanhood as she shuddered from the orgasmic release.

However, she resisted the urge to bathe in the afterglow. Still flushed with an orgasmic high, Jean quickly arose and realigned her body so that she was on top straddling his waist. Scott remained on his back, welcoming the sight of his naked wife hovering over him with lust and passion in her eyes. He just gazed up lovingly, shifting his hands to her hips as she aligned her pussy with the tip of his still-erect cock.

“Ready for more, my love?” she asked him playfully.

“Yes!” Scott said without hesitation. “Much more!”

With a playful grin, Jean thrust her hips downward, driving his cock up into her pussy. As soon as she felt that hard, manly flesh inside her tight folds, she began riding him. She wasn’t gentle or careful about it, either. She rode him _hard_ , like a woman who finally had a chance to unleash the full range of her sexual spirit.

“Ooh yeah!” her lover moaned. “Like that! Just like that, Jean!”

“Yes! I love it! I fucking love it!” Jean exclaimed.

Her use of profanity surprised Logan and Emma, but it didn’t surprise Scott. It just inspired him to return her newfound spirit. Reaching up, he grasped her bouncing breasts and thrust upwards to supplement every motion. Before long, they were rocking each other and the bed with their heated lovemaking.

“Always knew Jeannie had a naughty side,” said Logan with a wolfish grin.

“I have a feeling Scott knew _long_ before you did,” Emma chided.

“Except, this time she ain’t holding back,” he pointed out. “Honestly, Frost, you think Cyke would’ve given you a second look if Jean had been this _direct_?”

Emma scolded him, but didn’t answer. Her silence confirmed what she and Logan both witnessed. They could only watch and hide their astonishment as Jean showed off a sexy side that she once hid so well.

The fiery redhead was so elegant and sensual, gyrating her hips along with his, tracing her fingers up his muscular arms. Jean skillfully worked the folds of her pussy along the length of his dick, squeezing it with her tight heat and drawing him towards another peak. It took a bit longer than the first round, but not by much. When she sensed him getting close, Jean took his hands in hers, enlaced their fingers like before, and leaned over so that she could lock eyes with him for the big moment.

“Jean…I’m close again,” he gasped.

“Already? Good!” she said with a loving grin. “I want you to enjoy this as much as I am!”

She jerked her hips a few more times to help send him over the edge. When he climaxed, she kissed him lovingly along the neck, listening to his euphoric moans as he achieved another release. Again, Scott showed his appreciation by drawing her into a deep, loving embrace. At the same time, he made clear that he was still up for more.

_“The sensors indicate that the male subject is still aroused,”_ Sage reported. _“Like the female subject, he too is able to achieve multiple orgasms. As the purpose of this experiment is to test the extent of that effect, I ask that you continue to engage in loving intercourse for as long as you desire.”_

“Loving intercourse?” laughed Emma dryly. “Is that the scientific term for it?”

_“For the purposes of this experiment, it best applies to the observations.”_

Nobody was inclined to argue technical terms with Sage. She could call it whatever she wanted. Scott and Jean knew how to make love. Being married and having come back from the dead from one another, they were in a unique position to see how well this new drug supplemented that special act. So far, it worked better than even Sage’s computer-like mind could’ve calculated.

Unbound by the typical limits of biology and motivated by an even sweeter fruit, Scott and Jean went at it with impassioned glee. They didn’t just hump, grunt, and gasp through the motions. They laughed, pawed, and kissed, showing a playfulness seemed unusual for a couple who had been together for so long.

It manifested in a wide variety of positions. It started off chaotic with the two of them shifting about on the bed, stumbling over one another as they tried to align their bodies in novel ways. They weren’t used to having the energy and capability to test out all their favorite sex acts, but they quickly adapted. Scott, being the tactical genius that he was, helped get them into a steady flow of passion.

At one point, he laid Jean on her side and spooned her from behind, holding her leg up so that he penetrated her at just the right angle to get her off.

At another, Scott had her lying flat on her stomach with him on top, pumping his cock into her at just the right angle to help him get off again.

Shortly after that, Jean rolled him onto his back again and rode him reverse cowgirl style, encouraging him to squeeze her butt until they both got off together.

Once they adjusted to these powerful effects, they pushed themselves as only two veteran X-Men could. They mixed up the rhythm, going hard and fast at some points before going slow and steady in others. There was a unique freedom to their lovemaking. Finally, they could express their love in a manner that mirrored their desires.

“Unlimited…unrestrained…balanced,” Scott found himself saying in between labored grunts.

“As great lovemaking should be,” Jean replied before kissing him again.

The duration of their lovemaking, as well as the number of orgasms they achieved, was hard to gauge. They trusted Sage to keep track. After the experiment, she’d probably give them a full tally, along with numbers that quantified how much pleasure they felt with each. That was sure to be an interesting debriefing. Until then, Scott and Jean were content to exhaust their passions. Even Logan and Emma showed respect in seeing them express their love.

“It’s so _nauseatingly_ romantic, but beautifully erotic,” Emma conceded.

“Not the words I’d choose, but yeah…beautiful,” said Logan, not bothering to articulate it any further.

They continued watching closely, acting as official witnesses to this momentous test. They saw it play out in all its intimate grandeur. It took many forms and led to plenty of orgasmic moans. Even without the number crunching, the results spoke volumes.

It finally concluded with one last shared climax. Like a final sprint to the finish line, Jean jumped up into her husband’s arms and he eagerly caught her. As he sat propped on his knees, holding her up off the bed slightly, she hooked her legs around his torso and lowered herself onto his dick. Then, facing each other with their bodies in an upright lotus position , they skillfully maneuvered their hips together, their intimate flesh meshing in perfect harmony as they guided one another to one final release.

“I love you, Jean,” Scott managed to get out as the feeling approached.

“I love you too, Scott,” Jean said, short of breath before the rush hit her.

They timed that loving proclamation perfectly. Through one last burst of bodily movements, they achieved orgasm. It might not have been perfectly simultaneous, but it was certainly close enough. Scott’s manhood throbbed inside her heat while Jean’s womanhood contracted around him, the ripples of pleasure washing over their naked bodies in a moment of shared ecstasy.

After soaking in the feeling, sharing another passionate kiss in their orgasmic daze, they collapsed atop the bed in a sweaty, naked heap. Their genitals parted, but they remained in a loving embrace. They were short of breath, but bore beaming smiles. That playful spirit they’d embrace lingered. Even though they’d exerted themselves a great deal with their lovemaking, they didn’t look overly exhausted. They had set out to express their love to the utmost and that was exactly what they did.

_“For the record, will you confirm that you’ve completed your loving intercourse?”_ Sage asked from the observation deck.

“Oh yes!” Jean said gleefully. “We definitely have.”

“Mission complete,” said Scott proudly. “Saying that never felt so satisfying.”

“Coming from you, that’s saying something,” Jean quipped.

They shared more laughter as they cuddled for the data collection. Emma rolled her eyes, but laughed as well. Even her cold heart had its limits.

“Side-effects or not, seeing Scott Summers so _obscenely_ overjoyed just feels so strange,” said Emma.

“Can’t say I mind. It makes him less of a prick,” Logan shrugged.

“Did I say I minded? It just means Jean isn’t making love to him often enough.”

“Something tells me that ain’t gonna be a problem anymore.”

A calm silence fell over the chamber. Scott and Jean remained in the bed, catching their breath and enjoying the greatest afterglow they’d felt since their honeymoon. They shared an occasional kiss and gesture. Nobody would’ve blamed them for nodding off for a while, but they remained wide awake. They almost seemed restless, hinting that they still had energy to spare.

_“Take a moment to rest and recover,”_ Sage told them from the observation deck. _“Please note that the drug is still in your system. Its half-life ensures the effects will persist for a while longer.”_

“I think we’ll manage,” said Scott in between soft kisses with his wife.

“Indeed, we will,” said Jean with a beaming grin.

_“Also note that the experiment is not complete. Use this time to gather yourself for the next phase. A pitcher of water will form next to your bed. I encourage you to use it. There is more exertion to come.”_

“We’re already looking forward to it,” said Jean.

The couple shared a few more loving gestures before taking Sage’s advice. Before she’d finished talking, a small table formed next to their bed, complete with a large pitcher of ice water. Jean and Scott eagerly drank it up. There were also some clothes and towels, which they used to wipe some of the sweat from their still-naked bodies. They were somewhat playful along the way, taking turns cleaning each other up and getting them back in the right mood, knowing what kind of _exertion_ awaited them.

While they savored their loving contentment, Logan and Emma’s restlessness reached a breaking point. They’d been courtesy observers thus far, but they weren’t there just to act as witnesses. They’d read over the details of the test, as well. They had a part to play and it certainly didn’t stop at watching other people have fun.

“Enough with the puppy love!” Emma shouted out with folded arms. “Some of us have had our fill of sickening sentiments for one day.”

“I don’t usually agree with Frost, but I ain’t one to just sit and watch,” said Logan. “I think we’ve shown enough _courtesy_ for the sake of this damn test. It’s time we get in on the fun!”

_“I appreciate your patience, you two. I recognize that Phase One of the test required you to play a passive role. I know that role isn’t in line with your concept of fun, but that’s not something we can quantify for this experiment. Please understand that the data must remain objective.”_

“That ain’t too comforting, coming from someone who can turn off the fun parts of her brain,” Logan retorted.

_“That’s not how my powers work.”_

“While I normally side with you, Sage, there are times that computer-of-a-brain can get too objective,” said Emma. “This is one of them. You say you want _quality_ data? Well, you have some eager test subjects ready to give it to you…very _eager_ , in fact.”

There was another brief pause. Knowing Sage, she’d already adjusted the parameters. She might have even factored her and Logan’s impatience during the first phase of the experiment. She just didn’t factor it as much as she should have. Emma and Logan were ready to fight her for their chance to further this critical test.

_“Very well,”_ she said, a hint of exasperation seeping into her robotic voice. _“If the test subjects are ready, then we will begin Phase Two of the test. Please enter the testing area and approach the flowering pod.”_

“It’s about damn time!” said Logan.

He and Emma couldn’t get to the pod fast enough. When it originally formed, it had a total of four flowers. Only two had bloomed for Scott and Jean. The others remained closed, like sealed containers that kept them from getting ahead of themselves. Sage claimed it was necessary to ensure proper procedure. Emma argued it was just a way to keep her and Logan from hijacking the experiment. There was likely some truth in both.

As soon as they arrived at the pod, the two remaining flowers bloomed to reveal a pill identical to the one Scott and Jean had taken earlier. They didn’t wait for Sage to go through the standard consent protocols. They’d already seen what the pills could do. They showed no reservation in swallowing them swiftly and taking large gulps of water to wash it down.

_“For the sake of scientific ethics, I’m going to presume you’ve given your consent to participate in this test for Human Drug Prototype V,”_ said Sage. _“By taking the pills, you’ve confirmed that you understand your role in this phase of the experiment.”_

“Would it help if I said, hell yes, we consent?” said Logan after swallowing his share of the water.

_“That detail is superfluous, at this point. I need only document that you and Emma Frost have taken a dose of Human Drug Prototype V identical to that taken by Scott Summers and Jean Grey. While the drug takes effect, I will initiate the rest of the Phase Two testing protocols.”_

As Emma and Logan waited for the drug to kick in, a new round of activity filled the research chamber. It was similar to what happened before. Not far from where Jean and Scott’s bed had formed, two additional beds of similar size formed from Krakoa’s unique biomass. They started out looking identical, but quickly gained unique features.

One resembled a bed that had been taken straight from a five-star hotel. It included decorated frames, French linen sheets, fancy pillows with elaborate embroiders, and a headboard that looked like the back of a throne. The other bed resembled something simpler, but still distinct. It had a similar size, but included a more oriental design, complete with silky red sheets and an extra-thick comforter. It was not unlike the beds Logan favored during his regular trips to Japan. Sage had probably consulted with Psylocke to get the style right.

While those beds took shape within the chamber, the effects of the drug began to manifest. It showed more noticeably in Emma, at first. Even with all the fancy make-up she wore, she couldn’t hide the heavy blush in her face. She also began shifting where she stood, rubbing her thighs together as the effects became concentrated between her legs. The usual poise that once defined her as the White Queen finally faltered. Instead, she was just a very horny woman trying desperately to hide how horny she was.

“Whoa!” Emma said with mild surprise. “That’s more _potent_ than I’d expected.”

“Wish I had something to add to that, but I’m thinking my brain ain’t getting enough blood at the moment,” said Logan.

While Emma continued processing the effects, Logan’s reaction was much less subtle. Watching Scott and Jean make love had done plenty to get his blood flowing in the right direction. The drug just kicked it up several notches and then some. There was already a sizable bulge in his pants, his dick becoming fully erect with no physical effort. He was also breathing heavily, grunting under his breath like an animal in heat. Given his feral nature, it made perfect sense.

Between the two of them, they had enough sexual energy to rekindle the mood throughout the chamber. Their gazes quickly narrowed on Scott and Jean, who’d just watched from afar with growing anticipation of their own. Knowing what the second phase of the test entailed, they understood that their role in the experiment was far from complete.

_“I once again confirm that sexual arousal has been achieved in the new test subjects,”_ Sage announced. _“Sensors indicate the male’s penis is fully erect and the woman’s vagina is fully engorged. Can the subjects affirm these readings?”_

“You see the tent I’m pitching? The hell do you think?” said Logan, already growling as he looked down at his crotch.

“I’ll only confirm that I regret wearing expensive panties,” said Emma. “My pussy hasn’t been this wet since my first orgy at the Hellfire Club.”

_“Thank you. No further details are necessary,”_ Sage said, her robotic tone faltering once again. _“With full arousal achieve, please proceed with removing your clothes.”_

They were even more eager to get undressed than Scott and Jean. Logan practically tore his clothes off, not caring in the slightest that he ripped the seam of his pants and boxers when getting out of them. With a raging boner in the way, it was the most efficient way to get the job done. By the time he threw his tattered clothes aside, his dick stood fully erect for all to see.

Emma would’ve noted it had she not been just as eager to get naked. Usually, she enjoyed a playful, seductive striptease. It was an art she’d mastered during her time as a stripper, the role that eventually landed her the title of White Queen. This time, she didn’t employ any of that skill. She just unlatched her cape and slid off the top part of her attire, revealing that she hadn’t been wearing a bra in the process. She then undid her pants and pushed them down to the floor, panties and all.

The extent of her arousal wasn’t quite as obvious as Logan’s, but even from a distance, it was easy to tell how wet she was. Between her nipples being hard and her inner thighs rubbing together, Emma had already abandoned the once regal poise of the White Queen. At that moment, she was just a very horny woman in need of some very hot sex.

“That might be the least elegant striptease I’ve ever done,” Emma said after stepping out of her boots and kicking them aside.

“Frost, you have the ass, tits, legs, and twat of a Playboy centerfold,” Logan pointed out, already staring at her exposed breasts. “Trust me. Any straight guy with a working dick doesn’t care how you get naked. They just care that you’re naked.”

“If I weren’t so damn horny, I’d scold you for such crude remarks. As it stands, my needs are decidedly crude and I’ll need help satisfying them.”

_“Then, it’s a good thing that this phase of the test is contingent on your satisfaction,”_ said Sage over the speakers. _“Now that the drug has taken effect, we’re ready to begin. Please proceed to your respective quarters, as previously arranged. Your designated partner will meet you there, in kind.”_

Leaving their tattered and dirtied clothes behind, Logan and Emma made their way into the heart of the testing area where their beds awaited. At the same time, Scott and Jean finally parted. After finishing off the picture of ice water and exchanging some romantic gesture, they made their way to different beds.

“Go on. Enjoy yourself, love,” Jean told her husband. “We’re in a new era on a new world. It’s time we leave old burdens behind.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Scott replied. “You’re still my wife. I’m still your husband. Here on Krakoa, we have a chance at making that mean something more. This is part of that. We _should_ enjoy it.”

“And we will,” Jean said confidently, “although not as much as some.”

She cast him a suggestive grin, as if to challenge his ability to enjoy the next phase. Never one to back down from a challenge, Scott Summers smiled back before turning his attention towards the other bed that was now occupied by Emma Frost.

He arrived to greet her just as she climbed atop its soft, luxurious sheets. She had a determined, seductive glint in her eyes. Scott remembered seeing it many times while they’d been together, but not like this. As he joined her in the center of the bed, she propped herself up on her knees, displaying before her the full glory of her nude body. He readily admired it as he drew her into a light embrace, giving extra scrutiny to her breasts, hips, and vulva.

“Admit it, Summers. You miss seeing me naked,” Emma said as she looked at him with intense lust.

“I have plenty of fond memories to get me through lonely nights,” Scott retorted.

“Are they nearly as good as feeling my tits in your hands? Or my pussy around your cock?”

“No. They’re not,” he replied definitively.

That admission earned him more lustful glances as he re-acquainted himself with Emma’s naked body. She did the same, tracing her fingers along the manly sinews of his chest and feeling his masculine under her hands. It had been quite a while since they’d exchanged such intimate touching, but they quickly recalled how much they enjoyed it.

Jean channeled some seductive glances of her own as she joined Logan on his bed. He was already sitting on the edge, eying her with the same primal lust that he had many times before. For years, going back to his earliest days with the X-Men, he’d looked at her with such desire. She’d even looked back a few times. She freely admitted to that to him and Scott, for that matter.

Until recently, they’d been little more than forbidden thoughts.

Now, in this new world they’d forged on Krakoa, those desires were something else entirely.

“I’m glad we don’t have to keep our dirty thoughts to ourselves anymore,” Jean told Logan as she climbed onto his lap and draped her arms around his neck.

“You said it, Jeannie,” said Logan as he wrapped an arm around her waist and felt up her naked skin. “And believe me, I’ve had some _very_ dirty thoughts about you.”

“Well, here’s your chance to turn those thoughts into actions…and those actions into _valuable_ data.”

“Don’t worry, darlin’. I got plenty of _value_ for you, right here.”

The former living weapon hungrily kissed her. Jean kissed back, eagerly matching his feral fervor. He explored her naked flesh with equal hunger, paying close attention to her breasts and butt. Jean did the same, running her fingers through his wild chest hair, immersing herself in his burly physique. She also made sure to rub her thigh against his throbbing cock, as if let him know these weren’t just thoughts. They were real.

They exchanged such lustful gestures free of the reservation that had plagued past interactions. There was nothing awkward or forced this time. They were just two people with a long history of lusting after one another finally acting on that lust.

_“Take as long as you need to get comfortable with your partner,”_ Sage noted from the speaker. _“Keep in mind that the purpose of the second phase differs considerably from the first. Whereas the first emphasized the drugs effects for couples expressing their love through sex, this phase will emphasize lust. Your respective roles center on pursuing that lust. Take your partner and focus on pursuing acts of lust. The extent to which you satisfy your sexual lust will determine the effectiveness of the drug for this use.”_

Sage’s efforts to emphasize the science part of the test barely registered. Logan and Jean were already engrossed in heated foreplay. Scott and Emma weren’t far behind.

While Jean and Logan favored a messier, more unrestrained brand of foreplay, Emma was more targeted in sharing her lust with Scott. When she pulled him into a kiss, she made it a point to use extra tongue. She hadn’t forgotten how much he enjoyed that. She also pressed her breasts up against his chest as they kissed. He enjoyed that too. He returned the favor by squeezing her heart-shaped butt in just the way she licked, throwing in an extra tease to an area on her lower back.

The lust only escalated from there. More kissing and touching helped set the mood. Emma demonstrated her fondness of the male form, feeling her way around his manly flesh with her perfectly manicured nails. Scott recounted more of her intimate kinks, caressing her thigh and biting her lower lip in that subtle, yet erotic way that drove her so wild.

Such foreplay was mostly a courtesy. Logan already had a very hard erection and Emma already had a very moist pussy. They already knew the drug’s effectiveness at triggering sexual arousal. They’d yet to experience its impact on real sex acts.

_“In the interest of keeping the testing parameters focused, let us proceed with a basic sex act,”_ Sage said. _“Since the two new subjects have yet to experience orgasm under the effects of the drug, I suggest that their partners give them oral sex.”_

“Mmm…have my pussy eaten out by a man I personally trained?” Emma purred in the midst of her and Scott’s foreplay. “I gladly second that suggestion.”

“I ain’t ever turning down a good blowjob,” said Logan, “especially from Jeannie.”

“Well, you do have some catching up to do in the orgasm department,” said Jean, as though it were a matter of logistics.

“The test can’t work if it’s not balanced. Guess that’s up to us,” said Scott, already treating it like a critical mission.

“Less talking. More eating my pussy,” Emma said impatiently.

Scott and Jean gladly went about doing their part for the next phase of the experiment. They were oddly casual about it. Having so many orgasms had put them in an understanding mood. They’d had their fun. Now, Emma and Logan could share in the sexual joy.

Jean slipped out of Logan’s grasp, dropped to the floor, and positioned herself between his knees. Still sitting on the edge of the bed with he legs draped over the side, he leaned back on his arms and watched as the beautiful redhead worked her magic. She was wonderfully erotic, looking up at him with her lustful gaze while grasping the base of his cock with both hands.

Initially, Jean just stroked him off, admiring how big and hard it was. This was not the kind of boner that needed extra teasing to get fully aroused. His dick was as hard as it could possibly get without adamantium being involved. Knowing that Logan wasn’t one for subtlety, she stepped up her efforts.

“So big and hard,” Jean said seductively. “I want to taste it…so bad.”

Logan looked ready to just shove his cock down her throat, but held onto the bed sheets so that she could do her job. Jean maintained eye-contact as she licked up the length of his shaft. She carefully teased the tip, as if to whet her appetite for more cock. As felt his manly flesh throb within her grasp, she finally took him whole with her soft, yet supple lips. It was a challenge, getting the entirety of his cock into her mouth, but she gladly rose to the occasion.

“Fuck!” the feral mutant gasped. “That’s it, Jeannie. Suck it! Suck it good!”

While Logan watched Jean go to work sucking his dick, Scott got Emma gasping as well. He had to be a bit more _strategic_ with the former White Queen. She was notoriously picky when it came to receiving oral sex. Men who failed to deliver rarely saw her naked again. Men who succeeded, however, were granted rewards befitting of any king.

Scott, having earned his share of rewards with Emma, employed the full extent of his oral sex skills. He started by laying Emma on her back in the middle of the bed, making her the center of their erotic activities, as she loved being the center of everything. He then kissed down her face, neck, and torso. He was tempted to spend some extra time between her ample breasts, but he never lost focus. He maintained course, passing over her abdomen and eventually arriving at her inner thighs.

From there, the voluptuous blond eagerly spread her legs, fully exposing her engorged pussy. Scott had dealt with a horny Emma Frost before. She made no secret of her very sexual nature. However, he couldn’t recall a time when she’d been _this_ aroused. With the thick scent of her feminine musk bombarding his senses, he skipped the rest of his teasing and proceeded to gorge on her pussy.

“Ooh Scott!” Emma moaned out. “It’s good to see…your oral abilities…haven’t faltered.”

More vocal, but less articulate moans followed. Like a skilled surgeon, he used his fingers to part her tender folds and let his tongue do the rest. He hungrily probed her hot folds, lapping up her feminine juices and hitting all the right spots. Emma’s enthusiastic reaction let him know he was meeting her lofty standards.

The former White Queen bent her legs back further, closing her eyes and firmly grasping the sheets of the bed as hot sensations flowed through her. She was very _animated_ with her reaction. She even showed off, not forgetting that their erotic acts had both an audience and a purpose. Her showmanship aside, it added an extra element to the data gathering.

_“You’re both doing quite well,”_ Sage said through the speakers. _“The data streams indicate that overall genital stimulation has increased by 47 percent. This should facilitate the process of bringing your partner to orgasm.”_

“It is, damn it!” Emma shouted through blissful moans. “For the whole bloody record, it is!”

It didn’t matter what the numbers or processes showed. The drug was working and its effects were uncanny. Emma and Logan might have witnessed those effects earlier, but nothing could compare to experiencing it for themselves.

Scott and Jean did not have to raise the bar for oral sex to get them to the cusp of orgasm. It was almost too easy. Jean had to pace her sucking, going slower and steadier as she worked her lips along the length of his shaft. She sensed him getting close to blowing his load a few times, but she wanted to draw it out and build it up. Logan seemed to appreciate it, as evidenced by his feral grunts.

“God damn, Jeannie!” he gasped as he ran his hand through her fiery red hair. “Soon! I’m gonna…shoot off…soon!”

Jean looked up at him intently as she maintained her pace, bobbing her head up and down the length of his cock to give just the right amount of stimulation. Scott used a similar approach with Emma. He kept flicking his tongue within the folds of her pussy, hitting those deep nerves inside her folds while using his thumb to stimulate her clit. He added a little extra pressure to help build it up. The result was an express trip to that orgasmic plateau that Emma knew so well.

“Oohhh fuck, I’m coming!” Emma cried out. “I’m going…to come…so hard!”

“So…freakin’…hard!” Logan added.

_“Yes, please do so,”_ Sage said through the speakers, _“for the experiment, of course.”_

There was a coy undertone to her robotic voice, but it hardly registered. In an orgasmic chorus that boded well for the test data, Logan and Emma climaxed.

Logan got his first. As soon as he crossed that critical threshold, he roughly grabbed Jean by the side of the head, pumped his cock into her mouth a few more times, and sent himself over the edge. He let out a wolfish howl as he peaked, throwing his head back as she shot a thick load of his cum right into Jean’s mouth.

It tested her gag reflex considerably. She gargled and coughed as the salty fluid shot down her throat. There was a lot more than she’d expected, so much so that plenty leaked down her chin. Logan noticed it too and withdrew just in time to release the last few drops onto her face.

“Wow! That’s a lot of jizz,” Jean said as she licked it up.

While Logan finished draining his load, Emma joined in the orgasmic spectacle. Scott delivered the final round of stimulation, adding a little extra pressure to her clit to get her over that edge. When it hit, she arched her back, squeezed her voluptuous breasts, and let out a cry that even Krakoa could hear.

As she often did, Emma made herself a spectacle before. She showed off her flexibility even more, bending her legs back further as the orgasmic waves washed over her naked body. She trembled and writhed to the pleasure, her pussy throbbing in conjunction with the intense release. Scott kept his tongue inside her, feeling the heavy contractions while licking up the juices she secreted. It ended up being more than he remembered, so much so that he had to wipe some from his face.

“Mmm…delicious,” Scott said as he licked her juices off his fingers. “You always put on a sexy show, Emma. But this…”

His words trailed off once he realized Emma wasn’t listening. She was too busy soaking in the bliss, her expression awash with a contentment that few thought possible with the White Queen. Good oral sex in conjunction with a good orgasm had that effect on people, even those with diamond-hard shells.

_“Sensors confirm that orgasm was successfully achieved,”_ Sage noted.

“Not that we needed sensors for that,” Jean noted, her face still dripping with Logan’s cum.

_“Once again, the data indicates a substantial increase in the overall duration and experience of the orgasm by 52 percent. It is 12 percent less than the experience by the first two subjects, but still within the parameters of the experiment.”_

From a scientific standpoint, that was an important data point.

From a personal standpoint, that was another indication that Logan and Emma had some catching up to do.

They lingered briefly in their orgasmic high. Not needing a computer-like mind to understand the implications, they narrowed their gaze on their respective partners. Logan cast Jean another predatory grin as he wiped the rest of his cum from her face. Emma shot up from her position, grabbed Scott by the shoulders, and pulled him up as well so he could see the desire in her eyes.

Their intentions were obvious, as were the effects of the drug. They were still very horny and very determined to provide more data for this incredibly intimate test.

“That…was a hell of an orgasm,” Emma said intently to Scott, “one on par with the many we shared during our trip to the Savage Land.”

“That’s quite a statement,” Scott noted, matching her gaze as he re-entered her embrace.

“But trust me, I can feel a 12-percent disparity,” she added, “and I intend to make up for it.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second, Emma.”

“You damn well better not!”

She showed the extent of her desire, pulling him into a hard kiss. She didn’t care in the slightest that his face still dripped with her juices. If anything, that turned her on even more. As she kissed him, she reached down and stroked his cock to get him hard again. Thanks to the effects of the drug, it didn’t take too long.

Logan was even less patient with Jean. He didn’t even warn her when he grabbed her by the shoulders, pulled her up from the floor, and practically threw her into the center of the bed. As soon as she landed, he pounced atop her like a hungry predator. It caught Jean by surprise, but it also _excited_ her. Even after all the heated lovemaking she’d enjoyed with Scott, her pussy was still very wet and very ready for more sex.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Jeannie. I’m gonna fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked,” Logan told her with a feral undertone.

“Good!” said Jean, matching his tone with a coy grin. “I’ve already made love. Now, I wanna get fucked!”

That sent the former living weapon into a lustful rage. With a growl worthy of any alpha male predator, he grabbed Jean’s wrists, pinned them to the side, and smothered her with hungry kisses. Even after having climaxed moments ago, his penis remained fully erect. While Logan’s healing factor kept his recovery periods brief, the effects of the drug made a clear difference. He was ready and able for more sex, as was Jean.

_“It appears the drug’s impact on refractory periods remains in effect,”_ Sage noted. _“Sensors detect no discernable tapering of sexual arousal in any participants. This should facilitate continuous sexual intercourse for the rest of the experiment.”_

“It will. I can definitely confirm _that_ ,” said Scott, already hard again thanks to Emma’s intimate touch.

_“Thank you for the added confirmation, Scott,”_ Sage replied. _“Having verified those effects, we’ll proceed with the final phase of the experiment. With your current partners, please engage in causal sexual intercourse.”_

“That _can’t_ be a scientific term,” Jean noted while Logan hungrily nibbled on her neck and fondled her breasts.

_“Please note that this form of intercourse is to emphasize lust. As such, the experiment requires that you engage in whatever sex as you see fit. Your goal should be pleasure, enjoyment, and basic forms of intimacy. The extent of your enjoyment will be measured and documented in the data.”_

They were the simplest, easiest instructions possible. It helped that every burning desire encouraged them to carry out those instructions to the utmost. The data was still important for the experiment and the experiment was important for the future of Krakoa. For now, all of that was secondary.

Emma Frost was going to fuck Scott Summers.

Logan was going to fuck Jean Grey.

That was their primary focus at that moment.

_“I have a feeling this data is going to be quite revealing,”_ said Sage, a hint of excitement in her computer-like tone.

She watched on from the observation deck and the sensors processed the incoming data. As expected, Scott, Jean, Emma, and Logan gave them plenty to process.

Logan skipped most of the foreplay. With a naked Jean Grey already under him and very much aroused, he got between her legs and guided his still-rigid cock towards her pussy. She instinctively spread her legs wider, hitching them over his shoulders so that he had maximum leverage. He made good use of it.

He drove his hips forward, thrusting his cock into the moist depths of her vagina. As soon as he felt that tight heat around his flesh, Logan began hammering away, humping the beautiful redhead with raw, unbridled lust.

“Jeannie…fuckin’ Jeannie,” he grunted in his primal daze, “so fuckin’ hot!”

“Yes, Logan! Yes!” Jean cried out. “Fuck me! Fuck me like an animal!”

He replied with a growl worthy of any lustful beast, which earned him more lurid moans from Jean. That encouraged him to hump her harder, their hips banging together with each vigorous thrust. He kept her wrists pinned, watching her writhe under him while her breasts bounced to the heated motions. She just looked up at him with a lurid gaze of her own, urging him to fuck her like a sex-crazed slut. He gladly took her up on that.

After years of lustful gazes and a few stolen kisses, Jean Grey had always been a forbidden temptation. Logan could long for and fantasize about her, but he could never have her. She loved Scott. He ultimately accepted that. However, that didn’t mean certain aspects of that fantasy had to remain trapped in dirty thoughts and naughty dreams.

A new beginning on Krakoa meant a new approach to many things, including love, sex, and relationships. He couldn’t love Jean and she couldn’t love him, in return. That didn’t mean they couldn’t share in the wondrous fruits of mutual lust. In doing so, they both learned something important. No amount of longing or fantasy could take the place of real, actual sex.

Scott and Emma learned that same lesson. They even appreciated it more, to some extent. Their previous relationship began with just thoughts. As real and enjoyable as psychic constructs could be, nothing took the place of feeling their naked bodies mesh together in full sex act. Emma took that lesson to heart as she set the tone for her and Scott’s lurid tryst.

“On your back,” she’d told him, her tone echoing with the full authority of the White Queen.

Scott wisely complied, having not forgotten how _direct_ Emma could be when she was very horny. Just as Logan and Jean started humping, Emma got on top of him and aligned her pussy with his still-erect dick. She usually made a larger spectacle of their sex, but she opted to keep things simple.

With that seductive, yet domineering gaze, she lowered herself onto his cock and guided it into her pussy. At the same time, she leaned over and placed both palm on his chest, maximizing her leverage over him. Like Logan, she made use of it. When she began riding his dick, she was extra _thorough_. It might not have been a spectacle, but it felt just as great.

“Yes! Ooh yes!” Emma moaned out. “You feel that? You feel that sweet, royal pussy around your dick?”

“Mmm…yeah! I feel it!” Scott replied.

Never one to temper his efforts, especially for a queen, the X-Leader did his part. As Emma rode him, he thrust his hips upward to complement her every movement. He also roamed her naked body with his hands, guiding one hand to her shapely butt and the other to her clit. He hadn’t forgotten how Emma liked being touched during full-blown intercourse. She showed her approval by riding him harder and sharing in the ecstasy.

“That’s right! Take it, darling! Take the best damn pussy on Krakoa!” Emma panted.

Her moans joined Jean’s as the chorus of ecstasy reverberated throughout the research chamber. Both beds rocked, each pair of naked bodies doing plenty to make them rock hard. They were so raw and unrestrained, going at it with a reckless glee. The drug might have been intended to simply improve sexual function, but its effect ran much deeper.

_“Fascinating,”_ Sage said from the booth. _“Every bodily system is operating at an accelerated level, yet their mental faculties remain intact. The limitations of the body often limit the ability to pursue any lustful desire to the utmost. The drug is effectively countering those limits while helping the body compensate. It makes possible a level of sexual expression that would otherwise be exceedingly difficult.”_

Her scientific assessment barely registered with the two couples going at it. Sage didn’t expect them to listen at this point. She was content to monitor the data and compile the results. She was also inclined to enjoy the erotic show before her. Even a computer-like mind could only remain so objective.

That show progressed rapidly. Logan’s furious humping of Jean Grey had him on the brink of another climax with impressive efficiency, even with a healing factor. As he neared his peak, the horny beast in him grew bolder. He released his hold on her wrists, lifted her up in his arms, and bounced her up and down his cock while propped on his knees. All Jean could do was hold onto his shoulder, moaning louder as he crossed that orgasmic threshold.

“Jeannie…gonna come! Gonna…fill you…up!” he growled.

“Ooh Logan!” was all Jean got out before he blew another load.

Just like before, he let out a primal howl. Still being held up in his arms, his hands firmly squeezing her butt while he impaled her pussy with his dick, Jean could just cling to his arms and bury her face in his shoulder. She could feel his dick throbbing inside her as another stream of seminal fluid shot up into her. Even after taking multiple loads form Scott, it still felt so good, feeling that hot liquid her.

While Logan enjoyed his second release with Jean, Emma followed closely with one of her own. Her focused, determined pursuit of that blissful rush got her to that special threshold with stunning efficiency. Emma, being so unapologetically sexual in nature, rarely needed much effort to get to that state. Scott once remarked that when it came to sex, Emma Frost did most of the work. Her lover was just there to enjoy the show and participate when needed.

Once again, Emma proved her mastery of such sensual desires. She worked her hips harder, his cock sliding effortlessly inside her tight folds and stimulating those sensitive areas in her depths. As she approached her peak, she leaned back slightly, grabbed her breasts with both hands, and put on a show that did justice to the approaching ecstasy.

“Yes! Oh yes! I’m coming!” Emma exclaimed. “I’m so close! I’m so…fucking…close!”

Scott just shifted his hands to her butt and held on, watching as the former White Queen dove right into a sea of ecstasy. She was a lot more expressive than Logan, allowing her body to way and shudder to the waves of pleasure that erupted within. Scott just watched on with a beaming grin, feeling that royal pussy of hers throb around his cock.

The duration of her spectacle, along with the volume of her moans, reaffirmed another important effect of the drug. As Scott and Jean had demonstrated earlier, there was a tangible difference in the quality and intensity of her orgasm. It was just as prominent in Logan’s content grunts. At this point in the experiment, the results spoke for themselves. The drug was working.

_“The sensory data mirrors that of previous orgasms,”_ Sage announced. _“The increase in pleasure, duration, and satisfaction remains consistent. It seems that effect was no anomaly. It also seems to indicate that 12-percent disparity from earlier is now negligible.”_

“I…can attest to _that_ ,” said a breathless, yet beaming Emma Frost.

As she soaked in the post-orgasmic rush, the former White Queen laid atop a still dazed Scott Summers. She smothered him with messy, sensual kisses as their naked bodies meshed in a sensual heat. Logan did the same, setting Jean on the bed while keeping her in their powerful arms.

Even after multiple orgasms, they still brimmed with energy. Having reaffirmed the wondrous effects of the drugs, they still had plenty of sexual energy to expend. Logan’s dick remained hard and Emma’s pussy remained moist. Neither one of them had forgotten how much fun Scott and Jean had during the first phase. They were plenty eager to enjoy their share. Scott and Jean were just as eager to supplement theirs too.

“More…fuck me more, Logan,” Jean whispered into Logan’s ear as he kissed her neck/

The feral man responded with another hungry growl and wolfish grin. No further words were necessary. Again, he skipped the usual foreplay and realigned their bodies for more sex. Before Jean could tempt him any further, he turned her around and bent her over so that she was on all fours.

While Logan prepared to keep the hard fucking going, Scott’s impatience showed as well. Watching Emma climax after she rode his dick so hard left him close to another peak. With no reservations about following his burning desires, he made the next move.

“Mmm…Emma,” Scott said while she nibbled on his shoulder, “I want more.

“More of what, darling?” she purred.

“More of that royal ass!” he affirmed.

Scott wasn’t usually that vulgar, even during heated moments. When he did resort to that language, though, it sent a clear message. He wanted more sex and he was going to get it. That kind of assertiveness always turned Emma on in just the right way.

“Then, what are you waiting for? Take it!” she told him.

Dared by the White Queen’s sexually charged rhetoric, Scott took charge. Still gripping her butt, he pulled out of her briefly and laid her on her side. He then got behind her so he could spoon her, putting him in a perfect position to feel that heart-shaped butt rub against his pelvis and fondler her breasts at the same time.

It also put them in a position to see Logan and Jean on the other bed nearby. Just being able to see one another changed the intensely erotic mood. As soon as they each made eye-contact, they suddenly felt inclined to raise the stakes.

“Let’s mix things up,” said Logan with a mischievous tone.

Now positioned behind Jean, he guided his cock back towards her wet opening. His dick was still hard. It was also dripping with Jean’s feminine juices. Initially, he rubbed his cock against her folds to build anticipation. Then, just as Jean braced for more sex, he aimed the tip towards her asshole. Almost immediately, she realized what he had planned.

“My ass,” was all Jean got out before he thrust it in.

He was more careful this time, pushing it in slowly to help her endure. He felt Jean tense briefly, clutching the sheets of the bed and groaning as he penetrated her ass. He trusted her previous sexual experience, as well as the toughness that every woman in the X-Men was expected to have, to take it fully. That trust paid off.

“Yes!” Jean exclaimed. “That’s it, Logan! Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass!”

Logan gripped her waist firmly as he started moving his hips to work his cock in her ass. He continued to go slowly to give her time to adjust. Jean’s initial reaction was one of shock and discomfort. In her deeply aroused state, her moans quickly morphed into pleasure.

Scott and Emma took notice. Never one to back down from a challenge, especially when issued by Logan, Scott followed a similar path and guided his dick towards Emma’s asshole.

“Very well,” Scott said with a competitive undertone. “If that’s how you want to play it…”

“He clearly does, darling. And so do I!” said Emma. “Lucky for you, my ass is as _regal_ as my pussy.”

“I know. I haven’t forgotten.”

With less reservation than Logan, Scott thrust his member into Emma’s ass. It went in easily, his dick still covered in her juices. She also had more experience with anal. She knew how to take it, skipping the initial discomfort and getting right to the pleasure. It allowed Scott to fuck her ass harder and faster than what Logan could do with Jean.

From there, old rivalries and friendly competitions took over.

“Harder, Logan! Fuck my ass harder!” Jean urged him. “Don’t let them…get ahead of us!”

“You think…you can outfuck me, Grey?” said Emma, her gaze narrowing on the fiery redhead.

“I know I can, Frost!” said Jean without hesitation.

“Fuck! This is my kind of game!” laughed Logan as he stepped up the pace.

They all shared some lurid laughter as their sex continued. The added motivation got their bodies moving and their beds rocking. Logan hammered away into Jean, his pelvis smacking against her ass with every thrust. Scott matched him move for move, pumping his cock into Emma’s ass while grasping her breasts from behind. He even pinched her nipples to make her squeal joyously, which allowed her to briefly overshadow Jean’s moans. She certainly appreciated that.

It gave Sage more data to appreciate, as well. The parameters of the experiment hadn’t assumed the inclusion of anal sex, but it was still factored in as a possibility. Such data could only be more useful in the long run.

_“While the experiment neither encourages nor discourages such competition, I’ll have to account for its impact on the results,”_ said Sage. _“So long as it facilitates your efforts to continue having lust-focused sex, I don’t object.”_

There was no indication that they heard her remarks. That didn’t matter. The lurid acts continued.

Whether motivated by competition or lust, the results were the same. Scott kept fucking Emma’s ass and Logan kept fucking Jean’s. Scott soon got himself to the brink of another orgasm. The hard ravaging from Logan got Jean close as well. At that point, though, they didn’t bother making it a spectacle. They’d articulated their fondness for orgasmic ecstasy beyond all possible doubt. Now, they were just content to indulge in their own world of bliss.

“I’m…I’m close again!” was all Scott said.

His thrusting slowed while his grip on Emma’s breast intensified. He buried his face in Emma’s shoulder as he released another load into her, letting out another deep moan of euphoria in the process. Emma’s hand found his and she squeezed it for the duration of his rush, but kept fondling her pussy to ensure her own share of the pleasure.

Jean got her anal-induced orgasm shortly after. Logan, encouraged by his rival getting ahead of him, thrust into her with extra fervor to get her to the edge. He also reached between her legs with his right hand to fondler her pussy, which sent her the rest of the way.

“I’m coming again! Ooh I’m coming again!” said Jean moments later.

Her peak sent more orgasmic moans echoing throughout the research chamber. They were only muffled when Logan slipped his other hand around to her mouth, prompting her to suck on his fingers, which were coated in her juices. It was another erotic gesture meant to raise the bar for the experiment. Even as all four of them caught their breath for a moment, they exchanged playful, yet lurid glances.

They weren’t done.

They weren’t yet satisfied.

They were still hungry for more sex.

_“Sensors indicate that you are all still sexually aroused,”_ Sage announced through the speakers. _“Please note that the effects of the drug will eventually wear off. For the sake of the experiment, please continue having intercourse until you are satisfied and content. Any necessary materials to facilitate this effort have been provided.”_

“No need to remind us, darling,” Emma replied. “You’ll get your results. We’ll make damn sure of it!”

“I love it when we agree on something this strongly, Emma,” Jean added.

“Less talkin’, more humpin’!” said Logan.

“Took the words right out of my mouth, Logan,” said Scott.

“Sure, I did,” he scoffed before pulling Jean into another tongue-heavy kiss.

From that point forward, their lustful efforts became less urgent. Having gotten a feel for the drug’s effects, they knew how to navigate their sexual pursuits moving forward. With a fair amount of energy, lust, and arousal to spare, they made the most of this unique experiment.

Each pair quickly adopted their own approach to satisfying their desires. Logan and Jean preferred a rough brand of sex, utilizing simple positions along with a vigorous pace. They still squeezed in a little foreplay in between orgasms. Logan squeezed her butt and nibbled around her neck, which he knew she loved. Jean wildly raked her fingers through his chest hair, showing a little playfulness in between getting fucked hard.

Emma and Scott were more measured. Their sex involved a lot more touching and groping on top of the standard humping. Sometimes, they were a little rough, but only to give themselves an extra push to get to that next climax. Scott gave Emma plenty of room to show off her sexy side, which led to more elaborate positions that tested their flexibility. She rewarded him for keeping up by frequently shoving his face between her breasts and letting him motorboat her.

Occasionally, the pairs took a breather, but remained intimately engaged. Sage had even provided a few towels, wet wipes, and lotion bottles with the beds. They took advantage of them when needed, cleaning themselves up or preparing for another round. However, they rarely stayed idle for long. They eagerly jumped back into more sex acts.

They still got a little competitive at times. At one point, Emma challenged Jean to a tit-fucking competition. They each laid their partners out, placed their respective cocks between their breasts, and went to work until the sprayed their faces with jizz. Emma claimed she won, but such games quickly fell to the wayside as the desire for more sex took precedent.

_“Let the record show that the preliminary results for Human Drug Prototype V have exceeded expectations,”_ Sage noted as she watched the scene unfold before her. _“While the original intent was to stimulate sexual arousal, the rapid absorption process has had a cascading effect. It doesn’t just stimulate one aspect of sexual response. It impacts multiple aspects of sexual processes, as well as the related physiological systems. The subject’s overall metabolism is significantly higher than originally calculated. Such an effect might prove useful as a weight loss treatment as well, though such possibilities are beyond the scope of the test.”_

There wasn’t much else to scrutinize from an experimental standpoint. The drug was a rousing success. Every orgasmic release they achieved further proved that. The euphoric moans that accompanied them helped reinforce it. Had Sage not maintained her stoic demeanor, thanks to her computer-like mind, she might have laughed at how the experiment unfolded. It might go down as the sexiest experiment ever conducted.

The science remained an afterthought as the two couples indulged in several more sex acts. The pace and intensity of the sex started to wane as the drug ran its course. Logan and Jean’s sex was still plenty rough, but less chaotic. Jean got on top a few times, showing the former living weapon that she could be rough when she wanted. She also showed her fondness for anal by letting him climax in her ass multiple times. Logan showed his appreciation by licking and nibbling around her neck, which frequently evoked a joyous reaction.

Scott evoked just as many reactions with Emma, using his knowledge of her kinks to get her off with relative ease. She frequently picked the position and he did the rest, fucking her at a steady pace while caressing her in just the right places. His reward was more face time with her breasts, which he certainly appreciated. She also let him cum on her tits frequently, allowing him to add to the sexy spectacle. She even had fun with it, licking it up with lurid glee. Seeing Emma have so much fun was its own spectacle.

Eventually, after so many sex acts and plenty of orgasms, the erotic activities ceased. It didn’t happen all at once. Jean finally succumbed to exhaustion, collapsing atop Logan’s naked body after achieving one last orgasm. Logan helped her off him, laying her on her side. That didn’t stop her from finishing him off, stroking his cock until he climaxed too.

“That…is a fucking I’ll never forget,” Jean said breathlessly.

“Speak for yourself, Jeannie,” said Logan.

As they laid out on the bed in exhaustion, Scott finished his last round with Emma. He had her on her side again, thrusting into her at an angle. When he completed the act, coming inside her one more time, he collapsed next to her. However, he made sure she got off too, reaching between her legs and fondling her pussy to orgasm. Emma’s content moans acted as a fitting end to such a sexy experiment.

“You still fuck like a queen, Emma Frost,” Scott told her.

“And you fuck like a true leader, Scott Summers,” Emma replied. “If your mission was to give me the fucking of a lifetime, then mission accomplished!”

“By far, my most satisfying mission to date,” added the X-Men leader.

They all shared in a moment of contentment, heavy breathing and soft gasps replacing the orgasmic cries from earlier. The research chamber fell silent. The smell of sweat and sex lingered heavily. A mood of immense satisfaction fell over them. Scott, Jean, Logan, and Emma might have come there to test a promising new drug, but they got more out of it than they ever expected.

_“Thank you. This concludes the experiment,”_ Sage announced. _“Please take all the time you need to gather yourself before leaving. There are shower and changing facilities through the east exit. Krakoa appreciates your contributions to our continued prosperity. The rest of the Quiet Council gives its regards.”_

With that announcement, the systems powered down. The speaker system was turned off. Sage turned the lights off in the observation deck, leaving the four participants in peace. There was no more data to gather or activities to observe. At that moment, they were just four content individuals who’d tasted the fruits of Krakoa’s future.

They remained on the beds for a while, resting their bodies and recollecting their thoughts. Once certain the drug had worn off, they finally arose and stretched their tired limbs. Jean gave Logan one last kiss on the forehead before rejoining her husband. Emma offered Scott one more affectionate gesture before making way for her formal rival. They weren’t in a hurry to get dressed or take on another mission. They just lingered in a shared comfort, committing everything they’d experienced to memory.

“Don’t know about you guys, but I could use a shower,” said Logan, “a long, _cold_ shower.”

“Forget a shower,” said Emma as she fixed her disheveled hair. “I’m programming one of Krakoa’s gates to take me to the best spa in Tahiti.”

“I’ll settle for a nice bath and a good meal with my wife,” said Scott, welcoming Jean back into his arms with a warm embrace.

“Sounds nice and relaxing,” said Jean as she rested her head on her husband’s shoulders. “After this, that’s all I need.”

“Although at some point, the Quiet Council will want a report,” he added. “I doubt they’ll wait for Sage to make a formal presentation on this new wonder drug.”

“I don’t doubt that. Dirty minds and lurid curiosity rarely inspire patience,” said Emma with a sigh.

“So what do we tell them?” Jean wondered.

“You mean other than it working so damn well?” said Logan. “I say let ‘em fill in the blanks with whatever kinky thoughts they got. It ain’t ever gonne do justice to what we did.”

“For once, I’m inclined to be _that_ crude,” said Emma, “though it’ll be interesting to see how that effects our decisions pertaining to this drug.”

“Why would it?” Logan asked. “It works, don’t it? You see how popular boner pills are? This shit will have a hell of a market.”

“That it will,” Emma conceded. “It’s just a matter of whether we want to share it with the world…or if this is one of those little luxurious we wish to keep for our people. We may constantly clash with the rest of the world, but we can always boast that we have better sex lives!”

They shard another round of friendly laughter. The _effectiveness_ of Human Drug Prototype V opened the door to many possibilities beyond simply improving the sex lives of those who used it. Krakoa had already exerted a great deal of influence with three lucrative drugs that brought significant benefits to the whole of mankind. What kind of influence could it gain by introducing something like this?

“Whatever happens, I’m sure the council will make the right decision,” Scott said, “although that depends on whether they want to run any more _experiments_.”

“If they do,” said Jean, “then the participants are in for a hell of a treat!”

* * *

**The End**

**AN: Thank you all very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. As I said before, this is just a one-shot. I’ve no intention of making this a larger story, but if you have ideas or wish to expand on this concept, please share them with me. Thanks again and take care.**


End file.
